


Twisted Love

by ShadyShadowDemon



Series: Bim and Dark Oneshots [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Dark bim trimmer, M/M, Smut, Smuty, idk - Freeform, incubus bim trimmer - Freeform, maniuplation, this is some weird manipulation shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: Dark was always manipulative. Bim didn't see it coming.But now the tables have turned.Bim is the one in control, and Dark has no idea.





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started a while ago that I sorta forgot about...whelp, here's the start of it at least

Bim had an undying love for Darkiplier. It was a problem. The only thing keeping Bim from following Dark around like a lost puppy was the demon's explicit orders not to. Dr. Iplier tried to warn Bim off as soon as he saw what was happening, but the show host paid him no mind, much to the doctor's chagrin and the demon's delight. Bim's power as an incubus was undiscovered and quite useful in Dark's opinion. The fact that Bim was head-over-heels for Dark only made things easier. Dark would constantly use Bim's power against others. 

The most entertaining part, to Dark at least, was that Bim thought Dark cared about him beyond what his powers could do. Bim would do pretty much whatever Dark wanted without questioning it. Dark thought his naivete was amusing to no end. Dark didn't care about anyone or thing except power.

What the demon failed to account for was Bim coming to his senses. 

It took a long time for Bim to realize Dark didn't love him, was just using him. It was slow and painful even for the Googles to watch, but it happened. Amazingly, Dark himself did not see it coming. Thought, nobody really realized when it did right away.

Maybe it was because Dark didn't think it would. IN his own sick and twisted way, maybe Darkiplier was somewhat dependent on Bim.

Maybe it was because Bim learned a little too well from Dark manipulating him. Bim's power grew from how much Dark used him for things. Bim tested his powers, bid his time, though he wasn't entirely sure himself what he was waiting for. He didn't know what was missing.

One night, it all fell into place.

 

Dark was annoyed, frustrated. His day was unproductive and useless. So Bim coming to see him was the last thing he wanted, the last thing that was good for either of them. He didn't remember what Bim was blabbing on about, but he did remember Bim calling his name. 

"-ark? Dark!?" 

"What!?' he snapped, aura ringing dangerously, causing Bim to flinch back. "For gods sake Trimmer!  _Can't you leave me in peace for one day without bothering me! You useless good fro nothing show host. Go cry to Wilford._ " 

Bim did what Dark told him to do, like he always did. But something was different this time. Bim did go cry, but to his pillow. Something snapped, something changed. He finally figured out what was missing. 

It all finally made sense.

And a plan began to form. 

Bim was bitter, angry, hurt, and humiliated. But he knew better than to act rashly on that. He knew better thanks to Darkiplier himself. He understood what he had to do. 

And what he had to do was wait, and do as Dark said. Leave him alone for a day. So he did. He left him be for a day. Then two. Then three. He barely saw Dark for a week. And when he did, he put his head down, made excuses, and quickly left the room. It hurt in a weird way. Bim knew Dark used him, but his heart didn't seem to care. Bim still loved Dark in a strange way.

But it wasn't a doe-eyed puppy love, pure and bright. No. It was corrupted, mutated.  _Dark._  So Bim waited.

And it payed off. 

Dark needed him again. So Bim played his part, smiled cheerfully and put on his game face. All charm, all charisma. What Dark didn't realize, however, was this time not only was Bim working his magic on the demon Dark needed to obey him, but also on Dark himself. Not a lot. Not enough to be noticed and make Dark wanna jump on the other demon and kill him, but enough to pull at Dark's mind. Enough to make Dark grind his teeth slightly at the other demon who Bim was hanging off of. Enough to plant a seed of jealousy. 

When the meeting was finally over, the other demon left, and Bim let his aura drift a little closer to Dark, softly whispering at him. But when Dark stepped closer to Bim, stepping into the main concentration of Bim's energy, Bim was delighted. 

_It was working._

"You did good today, Bim." A sort of tightness had crept into Dark's voice. 

"T-thanks," Bim said, flinching away from the entity. Dark felt a stab of guilt even as he asked the question.

"What's wrong, Bim?"

Bim shuffled back from Dark a bit, like he was afraid that Dark would lash out or yell at him again. "I...well, it's just-" Bim shook his head. "It's nothing." Bim gave Dark a mostly real looking smile, making Dark doubt just enough. "I'll s-see you later." Bim quickly left the room. Once he was down the hall, he allowed a real smile to tug at his lips. He beamed to himself as he passed Google Red in the hall. Red sighed and shook his head. 

They all knew Bim would boil over eventually. They just had to hope the damage wouldn't be to bad. At that time, they hadn't realized that Bim had already snapped, and no one was there to save him from himself nor the power that had a grip over him. 

 

The next day, Dark summoned Bim to his study once more. Bim grinned to himself. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Dark told him. Bim let his aura radiate freely as soon as he stepped into the study. He closed the door behind him and smiled sweetly at Dark. The demon felt his heart stutter a little. "Bim," he said the name warmer than he ever had before. 

"D-Dark, hi," Bim stuttered in a disarmingly adorable way. "What can I do for you?" 

"Actually," Dark said. "I was wondering about you. Sit." Dark gestured to the chair opposite him. Bim gave him another smile as reward and took the offered seat. "Are you doing okay?" Dark asked, a little desperately. Like he wanted nothing more than to hear about Bim, wanted to know everything about Bim. He wanted to be close to him. Dark couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. 

Bim gave him a not-so-convincing smile and nodded. "Of course, I'm perfectly fine Dark." His voice was only an octave too deep. 

Dark felt worry run through him. He stood up and went around his desk. Dark knelt by Bim's side and Bim had to struggle to keep victory and satisfaction from his body. The Great and Mighty Darkiplier, kneeling before him in worry and concern. Begging to know more about him.  _Who's in control now_ _, Dark?_ Bim thought to himself. He looked away from the demon, a frown in place. 

In that moment, Dark would have taken over the whole world if it meant Bim would be happy again. "Tell me what's wrong, Darling." The demon placed a hand on Bim's knee. 

Bim's shoulders sagged. "I don't want to disturb you again. I...I should probably go. I'm too much of a bother as is." Bim played into Dark's guilt of yelling at him a week ago, and went to stand up. Dark was quick,  _eager_  even, to tug him back down. 

" _Tell me_ ," Dark commanded, using a cold finger to turn Bim's head towards him. Bim sighed, still not meeting the others eyes. He let him have the control he so desperately wanted. 

"I'm just...a little overworked is all. I-it's fine." Bim said finally. "i'll be okay, really I will. Just need to get some rest. M...maybe Wilford will actually let me be on camera this week." On the outside, Bim was defeated, hurt. On the inside, he was cheering, victorious. The familiar flash of anger in Dark's eyes wasn't directed towards him but  _for_ him.

Dark gripped his shoulder hard, aura ringing out as Dark did he best to maintain composure. His eyes flashed dangerously and Bim's own eyes widened in response. Bim shifted in his seat swiftly, facing Dark. 

"D-Dark-" Bim began. 

Dark stood up abruptly. "I'll tear Wilford apart." Bim didn't down he would.

"N-no, please don't-" 

Dark was already heading towards the door and Bim jumped up and grabbed him, tugging him back. "Wait, please!" Bim pleaded with the entity."Pleas d-don't! It's okay. He just likes attention. Wilford is just being Wilford. Please don't say anything! He would never let me have camera time again! I can't...you  _can't_..." Bim trailed off, stumbled back and shook his head, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook silently. 

Bim felt arms wrap around him, comforting yet cold. Dark pulled him close and Bim let his hand twist into the lapels of Dark's suit, head resting on the demon's shoulder. Bim let his aura recede a little, not needing it to be as strong anymore. The seed was planted and for now it would suffice. He couldn't afford to drain himself completely yet. 

"Bim," Dark said evenly. "I will do a lot of things fro you. However, staying quiet and letting  _Wilford_  of all egos work you till you're exhausted in every way is not one of them." 

"J-just let me talk to him first, please." Bim said quietly. His magic was draining, he needed to do something fast. An idea occurred to him. It was risky but seemed worth it. 

Bim pulled out of Dark's hug, grabbing the sides of the demons face. Bim quickly kissed him, eyes closed. Dark froze up, and for a second Bim thought he pushed his luck too far, but the second passed and Dark kissed him back. Bim slid his tongue smoothly into Dark's mouth, sucking a bit of magic from the demon, but not much. 

Bim pulled away just as suddenly as he initiated the kiss, blushing. But he didn't apologize like he might normally. He gave a flirtatious wink before leaving the study quickly, leaving in his wake a flustered and stunned Darkiplier.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
